


Power Play

by Lefaym



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Adrift: Jack doesn't want an argument-- he has a more interesting way of resolving things (if Ianto will let him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [used_songs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/gifts).



> Thanks to lionessvalenti from LJ for the beta.

By the time Jack returned to Torchwood, Ianto was the only one still at work. Jack had told Gwen to go straight home before he'd sent her away from Flat Holm (hours before he'd been able to leave), and although he knew that she'd go to Nikki first anyway, he doubted that she'd return to the Hub. On the boat ride back to the mainland he'd messaged Owen and Tosh and told them to leave early, so long as the Rift remained quiet.

Ianto was sweeping around Toshiko's workstation when Jack entered the Hub, and Jack strode past him, giving no sign of acknowledgement until he was about to ascend the stairs to the upper level.

"Ianto. My office, ten minutes."

Ianto caught Jack's eye for the briefest of moments. "Right," he said, as Jack turned away.

When he'd sealed himself inside his office, Jack sank back into his chair, and ran through several versions of the seemingly inevitable argument in his head. None of the options pleased him.

Jack didn't do inevitable.

Jack leaned forward to unlace his boots as he began to formulate an alternative plan. He pulled the shoes off his feet, along with his socks, and pushed his braces down. He unbuttoned his shirt, and shrugged out of it, leaving only his white T-shirt.

Then, he placed his feet up on his desk and settled in to wait.

Jack was pretty sure that the door to his office opened exactly ten minutes to the second after he'd instructed Ianto to see him there. Unsurprisingly, Ianto brought coffee with him—a special blend, from the smell of it, strong and rich, but not too sweet: an offer of reconciliation without apology.

Ianto handed it to him wordlessly, and Jack raised the mug to his mouth, allowing himself a moment to enjoy the taste as it trickled over his tongue. Slowly, deliberately, Jack removed his feet from the desk, and stood. He could tell that Ianto was waiting for him to speak first, but Jack didn't plan to indulge him. Not yet, anyway.

Jack took his time walking around the desk to stand directly in front of Ianto. When there was less than a foot of space between them, he raised his right hand and pressed it softly against Ianto's cheek, enjoying the confused look that suddenly appeared on his face.

"Jack, I—"

"Shh." Jack adjusted his hand so that his index finger covered Ianto's mouth. "No excuses. Not right now." Jack brushed his thumb across Ianto's lips. "Right now, I just need to know that you're willing to do what I say," Jack continued. "I need to know that you're capable of following orders before you break them. Can you do that for me, Ianto?"

Jack heard Ianto's breath catch, and he saw defiance in Ianto's eyes, but after a moment he nodded. "Okay."

"Good." Jack stepped in closer, and allowed his spare hand to slip around Ianto's waist as he pressed their mouths together, his tongue pushing forward possessively. He felt Ianto bristle against him, and then relax, sinking into him as he let his resistance slide.

"Usual safe-word," said Jack quietly, when he finally pulled away. "Now. I want you to follow me into my room."

Jack didn't wait for Ianto to respond—he simply turned around, and removed the circular cover to his tiny bunker, confident that Ianto would be right behind him. When Jack reached the bottom of the ladder, he stepped away and removed his T-shirt, allowing Ianto to finish his descent.

They faced each other again, in his cramped quarters, and Jack resisted the temptation to reach out, to have Ianto against the ladder right then and there. But that wouldn't be enough for either of them, not at the moment.

Instead, he stepped back as far as he could and said, "Your tie. Take it off."

"Yes, Captain." Ianto's hands went to his neck immediately, his fingers expertly undoing the half-Windsor knot at his throat. He smiled as he removed the long strip of fabric from his collar—a smile that seemed to say, _I know what you're doing_. Well, Jack would see about that.

Jack suppressed a chuckle, and instead gave Ianto what he knew to be one of his most wicked (and irresistible) grins. He lowered himself onto the bed, as quickly as he dared (nothing ruined the moment so much as when the damn thing folded over on him), pushed the pillow aside, and lay on his back. Then, he raised his arms above his head, and crossed his wrists.

"Tie me up."

The change in Ianto's face was beautiful—Jack felt rather pleased with himself as he saw Ianto's smug smile fade into an expression of mingled surprise and arousal.

"That was an order, Ianto."

"Yes, Jack." Ianto moved quickly then, looping the silk tie firmly, but not too tightly, around Jack's wrists, and tying it—and Jack—to the top of the bed-frame. When he was done, he stood. "Is that good?"

Jack pulled at his bonds. "That's wonderful, Ianto."

"Thank you, Captain." Ianto inclined his head.

"Now," said Jack. "Strip."

This time, Ianto's expression was more controlled. "Certainly," he replied, as though Jack had asked him to pick up some biscuits on his daily run to the supermarket.

Jack watched intently as Ianto discarded his footwear, waistcoat, and shirt. His movements were quick and efficient, but it still seemed like too long before Ianto's hands were at his belt and fly, revealing his half-formed erection, which bobbed in front of him as he removed his pants and trousers. When he was done, Ianto looked at Jack questioningly, awaiting his next order.

"Touch your cock," said Jack. "I want you to make yourself completely hard for me."

Ianto nodded his assent, his right hand already moving towards his groin. His long, elegant fingers closed around his prick, as he used his thumb to tease his foreskin. He ran his hand along his shaft, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed, building up to a steady rhythm. Jack felt his own cock straining uncomfortably in the confines of his trousers, but he didn't want to let go of this sight— not yet.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Jack demanded.

"I'm thinking..." said Ianto, "thinking of last week, early in the morning, against the water tower."

"Mmm..." Jack smiled as he remembered how they'd pressed together, naked, face-to-face, rubbing off against each other. "Good thought."

Ianto made a sound that might have been something like, "Ngggh," and closed his eyes.

"Are you enjoying that, Ianto?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"So—so much."

"Do you want to come?"

Ianto nodded.

"I want to hear you say it, Ianto. And I want you to look at me when you speak."

Ianto's eyes opened. "Yeah," he said. "I want to come, Jack."

"I like watching you come," said Jack. "But it's not time yet. Stop touching yourself. It's my turn now."

Ianto ran his hand along his erection one more time (Jack wasn't sure if it was defiance, or just plain instinct) before letting it fall to his side. "What would you like me to do, Captain?"

"Undress me." Not a difficult task, given that Jack had already done most of the work for him.

"Yes, Captain."

Jack's skin broke out into goosebumps as Ianto's fingers brushed across his stomach in the course of unbuckling his belt. He raised his buttocks to help Ianto as he pulled his trousers and pants down across his hips, and then he cried out in both surprise and a hot flush of desire when he felt the tip of Ianto's tongue run along the length of his cock.

"Did I say you could do that, Ianto?"

"No, Jack. Sorry, Jack."

"Do you want my cock in your mouth, Ianto?"

"Yes, Jack. If you want it."

Damn, it was tempting. But if he allowed that now, if he gave in to Ianto's insubordination... "Not today," Jack said, with difficulty. "Finish undressing me." He nodded towards his trousers, which were still around his knees.

When Ianto's hands had removed the last of his clothing, Jack smiled again. "You'll need some lube, Ianto."

As Ianto reached across to the bedside table for the small plastic tube, Jack pulled his legs up and apart, and gestured, as best he could, for Ianto to settle himself between them.

"Good," said Jack. "Now open me up."

Jack let his head fall back as he felt first one, then two slick fingers slide into him, first teasing the sensitive skin around his opening, then delving deeper, until—

"God, Ianto," Jack breathed. "Keep doing that."

A third finger joined the first two, and Ianto brought his free hand to hover above Jack's cock. "May I?" he asked.

"Yes," said Jack, not even considering any other response. He shuddered helplessly Ianto's hand encircled his cock, thinking about nothing but the pure _feeling_ of it all, until he realised, somewhere in the haze of lust, that this was getting out of his control.

"Wait," Jack managed. "Stop."

Ianto paused. "You want me to stop?"

"I want you to fuck me. _Now_."

"Yes, Jack." Ianto hesitated. "I—I won't be able to hold on for long."

"Use a condom if you need to."

"Right, okay." Ianto leaned across to the bedside table again to retrieve a small foil packet, wiping his fingers on some tissues he found there as he did so.

"Come on," said Jack, when Ianto was finally ready and aligned against him. "Don't keep me waiting." And then there was the slow, gentle pressure of Ianto pushing into him, making him stretch and expand—so open, so exposed.

Ianto's thrusts were long and measured, teasing him while keeping him—just barely—sane. His fingers were warm on Jack's skin, pressing firmly on his thighs. Jack pushed back against him, and tried to pull his legs back further, higher, to allow Ianto in, as far as he could go.

"Did you know," said Jack breathlessly, as Ianto moved inside him, "that right now, you're the only person I let—the only one—allowed to see me like this?" He looked up at Ianto, at his flushed face, at his slightly parted lips. "No matter how many others there are—no matter who I'm with—this—this is for you, Ianto."

For a moment, Ianto didn't respond, continuing with his firm, steady pace. Then he growled in the back of his throat—with arousal or something else, Jack couldn't be sure—and his thrusts became harder, erratic, while his fingernails dug into the soft skin behind Jack's legs.

"That—that's why," Jack continued, fighting to hold on, "why I need to know—you need to trust me—do what I say—because I can't do anything—anything to stop you."

But Ianto did stop then, pausing deep inside Jack and looking at him with one of those strange, unreadable expressions. He lifted a hand to cup Jack's face, stroking his thumb along his jaw, and then he leaned forward, bending Jack almost to his limit. When Jack felt Ianto's lips against his, he closed his eyes, and gave in to it, without thinking. As they began to move together again, Jack felt Ianto's hand brush up past his cheek, above his head, and then suddenly, the bonds around his wrists became slack and fell away.

"Don't want you tied up," Ianto whispered against his ear. "Trust you anyway. Even when I'm not—even when I don't—" he pressed hard into Jack, "—obey."

Ianto's words—so quiet, so understated—ran through Jack like an electric current. He moved his newly freed hands instinctively, gripping Ianto by the shoulders and bucking against him, roughly, as hard as he could, abandoning himself to the motion, the friction of skin against skin. He cried out incoherently, aware of nothing but Ianto inside him, above him, around him—and then he was coming, warmth spilling between their bodies as orgasm tore through his body. Seconds later, Ianto convulsed against him with a gasp that was almost a laugh, and collapsed against his chest.

When they'd both had the chance to catch their breath, Jack leaned forward to press his lips to Ianto's forehead. "You were right to disobey," he said. And even though there was still a sticky mess between them, even though they were both sweaty and lube-y, and probably in need of a shower, Jack pulled him closer, tightening his arms around Ianto's shoulders. "Thanks."

Jack felt Ianto shift against his torso. "No problem," he said, his hands wedging themselves behind Jack's shoulder-blades. "No problem at all."

Jack closed his eyes, and smiled.


End file.
